Fur Your Eyes Only
by DoodleKatAnime
Summary: A young she-kat runs away from home after a devastating loss, however, she finds some comfort from two kats who live in a salvage yard and begins the greatest adventure of her 9 lives.
1. Chapter 1

~The Beginning~

It was a dark and stormy night in MegaKat City, lightning danced across the sky as the streets were empty of its' citizens. Inside the window display of an old electronics store, the news was playing on the tv.

"This is Ann Gora from Kat's Eye News with a breaking development from our close neighbor the town of Purrsia, the Chief Pilot of The police force Mr. David Postskratch has died this morning. He was attacked just outside his home at 11 pm last night by a creature that no one can describe or has seen, he has been pronounced dead from multiple wounds about two hours ago I have been told." The news reporter explained, she was inside the studio sitting at her desk with her associate Johnny manning her camera like always. "Mr. Postskratch has left behind his wife Emily and their young daughter Bella, I can't imagine the pain they're going through right now." She said, then put her hand to her ear hearing something else and nodded putting it down. "I'm getting word that the widow Emily sadly took her own life just minutes ago, this is simply heartbreaking." Ann put her hand to her ear again, hearing something surprising. "I've just heard that there was an explosion at the Postskratch residence, we'll have someone out there as soon as we can. At this current point in time, we do not know if their daughter was in the house when the explosion happened. We'll be sure to give you more news as it develops, for now, this has been Ann Gora with Kat's Eye News."

"Such a shame for that little girl, I'm sure she has family close by that can take her in." Mayor Manx of Megakat City said, turning off the tv. He was practicing golf in his office, as usual, his deputy mayor Callie Briggs was at his desk sorting through some papers and put them in a nice pile inside a folder. "Callie, I'm going to head home. I suggest you do the same before this storm gets any worse."

"But sir, we need to talk about all these expenses for repairing the city from Dr. Viper." Callie said, trying to show him the folder as he walked to the elevator and pressed a button to take him to the first floor.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." Mayor Manx said as the doors closed, Callie grunted annoyingly beginning her own work on it.

'Why do I even work for that lazy kat?' She thought to herself, taking out a calculator and started going through the expenses herself. Callie would probably have to move a few funds around or raise taxes. Whichever came first.

Through the rain on the outskirts of the city, there was a small beacon from a flickering flashlight. The flashlight belonged to a young she-kat about 25 years old with red long hair and gray fur running through the rain in a dark blue poncho, she panted heavily running as fast as she could and kept going. She stopped when she got to a large chain link fence looking up at it, it was probably at least seven feet high and she started climbing it. Little did she know there was a line of razor wire at the top of the fence and she stopped. "Razor wire, huh." She stretched out the sleeves of her poncho to make it act like a cut guard and carefully grabbed the wire trying to vault over it. She swung her hips over the top and made it to the inside of the fence. "Yes!"

She let the wire go but it caught her right sleeve, she tugged at the wire and ripped a piece of her sleeve off up to the middle of her forearm almost losing her balance but grabbed onto the fence carefully climbing down. The she-kat noticed she was in a very large salvage yard once she touched the ground, it was like a large metal labyrinth full of old cars, barrels and lots of military parts. "Hopefully I can find some cover here." She walked around for a good ten minutes, then looked over to a large area where some metal barrels were kept to find a large broken down car just behind some of the barrels. It had a broken driver door but still looked dry enough to stay the night in, to avoid making any loud noises she pulled open the passenger door behind the driver door with some needed force and got in shutting it as quietly as she could. The girl took off her poncho and draped it over the driver's seat to try and dry it, once she was finally able to relax she started sobbing terribly leaning on the dashboard, what was she supposed to do now? Where could she even go? The she-kat eventually cried herself to sleep, despite still being cold and wet.

The following morning the sun shone brightly in the sky, she sat up in the seat yawning and rubbed her eyes as her ears cutely twitched. "Ugh, what a night." She looked outside to see it was rather quiet and could see the corner of a body shop in the distance, her stomach growled loudly. "I wonder if I'll find something to eat in there." She reached for the door handle when she heard the sound of moving metal as a sliding panel opened up next to her on the ground, she covered her ears hearing a very loud engine, she got a quick look at the jet as it headed towards the city from out of the ground. "I've seen that jet before, it's a...what did dad call it...an F something tomkat I think. But why would a jet be underneath a salvage yard?" She wanted some answers and her opportunity was closing in front of her, she quickly got out and shut the door proceeding to slide onto the runway as the panel closed over her head locking her inside. The she-kat walked down the long runway to see herself in an open area of sorts and looked up to see a hole, coming to a conclusion. "I must be standing on an elevator platform." Her stomach growled again. "Okay enough sightseeing." She walked through a door, finding some stairs to reach the second floor. "Just how large is this place?!" She looked around the large area, managing to find a ladder on top of some stairs. "This must lead to the surface." She walked over to the ladder and started climbing, she carefully opened the hatch and peeked around first to see no one. She fully opened it, unaware that near the hinge there was a sensor that when pulled apart would set off a silent alarm.

She noticed what seemed to look like a service garage, a little dirty but what garage isn't. She found some stairs leading to the second floor which looked like the living quarters, she eventually found the kitchen and opened the fridge, seeing some leftover spaghetti and ate it. She felt a bit guilty for eating someone else's food but she was desperate. She put the plate and in the sink and rinsed it off, after wiping her mouth with a paper towel and throwing it away she headed back to the hangar to try and find a way out back the way she came. She went back down to the lower floor, seeing the runway but heard it sliding open and thought the worst. "That jet's back!" She hid behind the console next to her as the engines wound down and the jet came to a complete stop as it ascended to the top floor, she took a quick glance to see the coast was clear and ran up the runway.

"According to my radar, the sensor that went off was on our hatch." A small brown tomkat said, he was donned in red and blue with a black mask and pupil-less eyes. He climbed up the ladder and saw the sensor blinking. "Bingo." He reset it and checked the garage and upstairs. "No sign of forced entry up here, you got anything down there, bud?" He said through a comlink on his helmet.

A much larger yellow tomkat was patrolling the hangar, looking around. "I'm not finding anything either, and I doubt a raccoon could lift a closed hatch."

"Let's take another look around to see if the intruder's still in here." The smaller tomkat said, they began their search.

The she-kat ran to the end of the runway, trying to open the lid. "Come on, open." She tried pulling as hard as she could, after a bit of tugging she finally pulled it open but it made a loud creaking sound that reverberated through the hangar alerting the two tomkats. She could hear their footsteps and quickly shimmied through the opening letting the panel slam shut almost on her tail and she lost a few hairs, she ran for the car hiding inside.

They stopped at the opening, seeing a few gray and white hairs. "Looks like we just missed them, but they'll no doubt be back." The small tomkat said, examining a hair.

"And once they do, they'll have us to answer to." The larger one said, the she-kat was laying on the floor to stay as low as possible and was also hyperventilating a bit. Although she didn't see the two tomkats, she had a feeling they would be trouble. What was gonna be her next move, should she stay in the salvage yard or attempt to go into the city? She was completely unsure, trying to think.


	2. Chapter 2

~The Observation~

The following day, the she-kat watched the two tomkats going about their job while staying inside the car. She pretty much guessed that the guys owned the jet and would take it out every once in a while to do who knows what in the city, she was having a pretty boring time just waiting for them to leave so she can eat. "Ugh, so bored. Do these guys ever take a break."

She noticed the smaller tomkat was walking around the yard while he looked for some replacement parts for an engine that was being worked on in the garage, stopped and started moving towards the fence to notice a torn sleeve on the wire and climbed up getting it and jumped down. "Well, this explains how he got in." He said to himself, seeing some gray hairs inside the sleeve and put it in his pocket to examine later. She grumbled a bit, then hid when she saw him walking towards the car and opened the hood. "Let's see if I can find anything useful in this old beat up car." He leaned into the engine, the she-kat watched a bit when he wasn't looking. She was kind of having fun just watching him without having to worry about being noticed. "Perfect." He grabbed something and shut the hood, she hid again and he walked right past her without noticing her but noticed the poncho draped on the seat.

"Crap." She whispered to herself, getting as far underneath the back seat as she could as he opened the passenger door and took the poncho out.

"Looks like a match." He compared the torn sleeve to the poncho, confirming it and looked at the car. The poncho was warm, meaning it was being used as a blanket to cover up at night. "If you're in here, come out now." He warned as he put his paw on the floorboard and she gasped shivering and trying to keep herself as small as possible, he started leaning down to look underneath the seat when.

"Hey Jake, let's head in for a break Scaredy Kat's on." The bigger tomkat called out to him, the one called Jake lifted his head and got out of the car. Shutting the door, holding the poncho and walked over. "Where'd you get that?" He asked, noticing his smaller companion carrying a poncho.

"From that car over there, it looks to be his hideout," Jake explained, nodding towards it.

"We'll take care of it later, I'm not missing Scaredy Kat." The bigger tomkat shrugged, going inside the garage with him and watched Scaredy Kat until a news bulletin started flashing across the screen.

"That was way too close." She pulled herself out from under the seat, leaving the car. "I gotta get my poncho back." She snuck over to the garage, peeking in to see them sitting on the couch and saw her poncho on the chair right next to them. "Dammit." She cursed under her breath, hiding and listening to the news.

"This is Ann Gora for Kat's Eye News on location at the Postskratch residence in the town of Purrsia, it has been twenty-four hours since the disappearance of Bella Postskratch after her parents sadly passed away yesterday. Last known location was at her residence where an explosion obliterated her home prior to her mother's passing as you can see behind me, with no sign of a body police are hoping the she-kat is still alive. If you see her please notify police, there is currently a large reward for her safety." Ann said as Bella's picture came up on the screen. "This has been Ann Gora for Kat's Eye News." Jake turned down the tv a bit as Scaredy Kat came back on.

'Someone put out a reward?' She thought to herself, she didn't have any other family in Purrsia and her closest relatives lived in another country. Although they did have international news it wouldn't have gotten to them right away, and she didn't have many friends due to her father's work position. Every few years he would get a job offer in another state that would pay him a better salary, so they would end up moving often which ended her up where she was today.

"The poor she-kat loses her parents and they put out a reward for her? That just doesn't seem right Chance." Jake said, looking at him.

"No it doesn't, but what are we supposed to do exactly?" Chance shrugged, getting up to stretch then thought about something. "Wait, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jake looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "It's a stretch, but do you think that she-kat was able to escape the explosion and made her way here?"

She gasped, getting up. "Only one way to find out," Jake said, leaving the garage with Chance and she hid out of their sight sighing relief when they didn't see her. Jake examined the car seeing grooves in the back seat. "She was definitely here." The she-kat ran into the garage and grabbed her poncho and left as quick as she could. Hiding behind a junk pile, the two split up and started searching the yard. "Come on out, we're not gonna hurt you!" He called out, walking in the opposite direction of her position.

"I doubt that very much." She whispered, peeking around the pile finding the exit just beyond the garage. But was it worth it? Can she risk being seen in the city? She could not, she had to get out the way she came and be quick about it. She circled a junk pile, dodging Jake while keeping an eye on him but didn't see Chance anywhere. "Wait, where's that big guy?" She watched Jake as she moved around another pile, bumping into Chance's chest and looked up at him flattening her ears.

She gasped backing up looking terrified, Chance didn't move as to not want to frighten her any more than she already was. "It's alright, I won't hurt you."

She backed up into a junk pile, looking at him as tears ran down her cheeks. "Stay away, please."

"Chance, did you find her?" Jake called out and Chance looked at him, giving her the opportunity to run away and when he looked back she was gone.

Chance looked around curiously, then looked at Jake as he walked over. "I did. She had the most terrified look on her face, Jake."

Jake couldn't help but feel bad for her, running away from home after losing both parents really took a toll on her. He perked his right ear up, hearing crying and followed with Chance to the source of the sound and she was sobbing inside the broken down car. Jake looked at Chance, then slowly approached the car. He gently knocked on the door, she sniffled looking at him. "Can I come in?"

She wiped her eyes, looking away. She didn't exactly have anywhere else to go, so she just sat in her seat. "It's a free country."

Jake slowly opened the door, sitting inside as Chance stood outside watching. "This seat's comfy, I can understand why you chose this car as a hiding place." He was trying to lighten the mood, but it wasn't working and he looked down thinking of another topic. "So, what's your name?"

"You saw it on the news report." She was a little snippy, wiping her nose with the inside of her shirt. "And don't think you're going to get me to tell you anything, I am not someone that wants to be called in the middle of the night just to be interviewed about my dying father and the last thing I want to talk about is my mom that got so depressed she ended her life!" She started sobbing again, the night of her father's attack, different news stations would constantly call and invade their privacy trying to get the latest scoop on his condition. "She couldn't take the calls and constant harassment from the news..."

Jake reached over, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Chance looked up to see some dark clouds, hearing thunder and rain started to fall. "Come on, Jake. Let's get out of the rain."

Jake looked at her as she sniffled wiping her eyes, removing his hand and left the vehicle shutting the door to give her some space. He started walking back to the garage with Chance, a few seconds later they heard a car door open and shut, some footsteps behind them and she ran over holding the end of Jake's left sleeve in her right hand and walked next to him. Although she still didn't really trust them, it was the first time she was ever able to vent since the incident. She sat on the couch in the office part of the garage as Jake brought her down a bag of tuna chips, Chance sat in the computer chair across from her. "It's not much, but I'm sure you're hungry." She looked at the chips warily, looking at Jake. "It's alright, they're safe to eat." He took a chip and ate it. "See?"

She slowly took the bag, taking a small bite of a chip. "Thank you, but why are you-."

"You needed our help. And besides, if we wanted to turn you in, we could have easily done it by now and you wouldn't have noticed." Chance interrupted, knowing what she was gonna ask. "Now we want to ask you something, have you been to any strange places lately?" He didn't wanna ask her out front or he would blow their cover.

She ate the chips, looking at Chance. "If you're talking about that basement hangar under here, then yes."

"In that case, you're gonna be working with us," Jake said, giving her a wrench. "Do you know how to fix cars?"

She took the wrench, holding it and was confused. "Well, my dad taught me a few things about-. Wait, what?"

"We can't have you staying here for free." Chance told her. "And we can't have you telling anyone about our hangar, neither."

"But first thing's first, my name is Jake Clawson and this is my associate Chance Furlong." Jake introduced himself and Chance, who gave a mock salute.

"Bella Postskratch." She said, even though they already knew. She was pretty much stuck in a salvage yard with two mechanics since she didn't exactly have a home to go back to, this was gonna be tough.

Let me know what you guys think, there will be plenty more to come!~


	3. Chapter 3

~The Confession~

Later that same afternoon, Chance and Jake had finished the car they were previously working on so they decided to spar in the underground hangar so as not to get soaked in the rain. The boys wore their usual sparring gear which consisted of tan pants tucked into black army boots, Jake had on a tucked in black tank top while Chance sported an off-white tucked in tank top. Bella was sitting on the couch in the office and flipping through the channels on the tv with the remote, her eyes were a little red from crying but they would clear up eventually. "I leave the nest for one night and I immediately get a job as a mechanic, could be worse." She said to herself, trying to make light of her dire situation.

-

Chance had a lot of muscles on him and was very strong but also kinda slow, while Jake had a few noticeable muscles on him but was very fast and agile. Chance went to punch Jake, but Jake quickly ducked and grabbed Chance's extended arm throwing him a distance away and onto his back. "Oldest trick in the book," Jake said, clapping the dust off his paws and smiled proudly with his hands on his hips. "Give up yet?"

"Not by a long shot. Two outta three, partner." Chance said, getting back up. "And this time, I'll win."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Jake smiled, adjusting his belt.

Chance charged at him to attack, but they both heard an alarm going off on the monitor next to a pair of lockers. The monitor turned on automatically, revealing a green sedan coming onto the lot. "Looks like Miss Briggs is here for her monthly tune-up." He walked over to the ladder and started climbing up it after changing into his light blue jumpsuit and tan shoes. "And this match isn't over."

"Whatever you say, Chance." Jake chuckled, following as well after he got changed.

The rain was finally coming to a stop as Bella noticed a pair of headlights pull up, she quickly got off the couch to hide behind the finished car inside the garage while the guys came into the office from the hatch before the car got turned off. Her first initial thought was thinking the guys had called someone about her, at least she would be quick enough to get out of the garage if that were the case. "Hey guys." A blonde she-kat got out of the car in a pink business suit and walked into the garage, carrying her set of car keys. "Thank goodness the rain finally stopped when I got here."

"Hey there Callie, how's it going?" Chance walked over.

Callie smiled at him. "Oh the usual, Manx wanted me to go over the repairs from Dr. Viper's attack a few days ago. I was able to get it completed, but it took a lot out of me."

"Viper attacked the city again huh," Jake said, walking over.

Callie nodded, looking at Jake. She gave him the car keys. "He did, he was trying to turn it into a swamp and almost succeeded. But not before the Swat Kats came and took him out."

Bella was listening in on the conversation, thinking to herself. 'Swat Kats? Why is that name so familiar?' After a bit of thinking, she remembered when she would be at home flipping through the tv channels and they would get some news from MegaKat City about two anti-heroes that flew around in a jet calling themselves the Swat Kats. 'Wait.' She looked at Jake and Chance as they were talking to Callie, gasping. Bella went through a whirlwind of emotions, it was mostly shock. 'That would explain the hangar and the jet.'

"You're welcome to stay here while we work on your car for you, how about some milk?" Chance smiled at her.

"Sorry I can't, got a taxi coming to take me back to the office," Callie explained. "It was nice talking to you guys, though." The taxi pulled up a few minutes later and she opened the back passenger door, getting inside and shut it as the taxi left the lot.

Bella came out of hiding, walking over to them as they waved to Callie as she left. "I'm guessing you two have known her for a while?"

"A few years, give or take." Chance explained, opening the hood to Callie's vehicle. "She's Callie Briggs, the deputy mayor to MegaKat City."

"Once every month, she comes here for a tune-up on her car and we only provide her the best." Jake smiled.

Bella nodded, looking at them. "So most of your business comes through her."

"And random kats that get stuck on the road." Chance added, looking at the engine. He then looked at Bella, she was wondering why he was looking at her. "Come over and check this out, let's see how good you are."

"Well, I guess I can try. Like I said before, my dad taught me a few things about cars. He was going to teach me more when he felt I was ready, of course, this was all before he..." She cleared her throat, trying not to think about it. "Let's just get to working on this engine." Bella helped them out with what she could, getting a few tips from both Jake and Chance. She felt really excited to actually be getting lessons from the one and only Swat Kats. An hour later the job was completed and Callie came to reclaim her vehicle, Bella had stayed upstairs during the retrieval as Callie left for the night a few minutes afterward.

Chance had made a run for some pizza after Callie left, leaving her and Jake alone upstairs. Bella sat at the kitchen table silently drinking her can of milk, not really sure what to talk about as Jake sat across from her drinking his own can. He decided he would be the one to speak up. "I heard what the news said about you, but I want to hear it from your perspective."

"My perspective?" Bella looked at him, then took a breath and exhaled starting to explain herself. "I don't really know much of what exactly happened, I was already asleep when my father was attacked. It was only until the following morning that I noticed something was wrong when the police were walking around the house and asking the neighbors questions outside, one of them escorted me to the hospital where my mom was...she explained what happened to dad but then..." She teared up a bit, but wiped her eyes continuing the story. "After that, the media kept swarming us like vultures and my mom had enough of it. I hated seeing her so depressed so I left the house wearing my poncho and went through the back to give her some space and to calm down, but that's when she..."

"That's when she took her life." Jake finished, looking at her sadly.

"Yeah." Bella nodded, doing her best to compose herself but she was slowly losing the battle. "When I came back, an ambulance had left my house and there was a blood stain on the carpet in the dining room. That's when I heard a ticking noise and looked into the living room to see this odd shaped thing that looked like a metal water jug with a timer on it, it's when I realized it was actually a bomb and ran for the nearest window jumping out of it. My house exploded right behind me as it started storming, everyone outside saw the explosion but didn't see me. So the second I got up, I just started running. Halfway out of town I saw the news report on mom, after that, I just didn't stop running. I wanted to get as far away from that town as possible, not wanting to look back." She was now crying after finishing her story.

Jake looked at her sadly, close to crying himself but kept it together. "I wouldn't want to look back, either." He gave her a tissue.

"Thank you." She wiped her eyes and nose with the tissue, throwing it away. "But seeing that bomb made me realize someone wanted my dad dead and got his wish, the only thing is I don't know who. We moved around so much when I was young, his position as a pilot helped him keep the city safe from all sorts of bad kats. Mobs, drug lords you name it."

"So it very well could have been an assassination," Jake said, looking at her. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Nothing I think that can help no, but I do have a question for you." Bella looked at him.

"Alright, what is your question?" Jake said, chugging his milk.

Bella took a breath, coming out and asking. "What's it like to be a Swat Kat?"

Jake spat out some of his milk, almost choking on it and coughed a bit. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"Because I saw the hangar, I saw your jet. So it's not that hard to figure out. " Bella shrugged but smiled. "So what's it like?"

Jake sighed, looking out the window. "It's not something you should be getting yourself into, we're lawbreakers."

"I know you are," Bella said as Jake looked over at her. "I've seen a few news stories about you guys, you risk your lives protecting those that can't protect themselves. Collateral damage is just part of the job and you still get it done. You may be anti-heroes to others, but I see you as my heroes."

Jake smiled at her, that was the second time anyone has said that about them. The first being Callie, of course. "Thank you, Bella."

"You're welcome, Jake." She smiled back, drinking her milk.

Chance came up the stairs behind her, carrying a box of pizza with him. "I hope you two are hungry, I got tuna topping pizza."

"Starving," Bella said, he sat the box down opening it and Jake took a slice taking a bite. She took a slice out of the box and took a bite as well, it was very cheesy but also crunchy from the crust. The tuna on top added a nice flavor to it, she sighed happily. "This is really good, thank you Chance."

"Don't mention it." Chance smiled as he sat down and started eating as well, despite all she's been through Bella can see this all slowly starting to work out. Learning all of the tips and tricks of being a mechanic will take some time, but at least she has the best teachers around to help her.

Thank you very much for reading, I'm glad to be putting these chapters out. This used to be a totally different story when I first made it and my OC was a complete mary sue, even I cringed at it. But my friend gave me a "Divine" (ayy) intervention and it has really helped me.


	4. Chapter 4

~The Connection~

After dinner, Bella sat on the couch watching tv with Jake sitting to her left and Chance to her right. Despite it being a rather old couch it was still pretty comfortable, Chance flipped through the channels looking bored because his favorite show Scaredy Kat wasn't on. "I can't believe Scaredy Kat took a hiatus." He groaned, flipping.

"If you look at it another way Chance, it lets you find something else to watch that you'll grow to like," Bella said, looking at him. "A lot of shows I watch are on hiatus too, so at night I decide to watch David Litterbin."

Jake looked at her, smiling a bit. "You watch David Litterbin, too?"

"Yeah, I was always a fan of late night comedy growing up." She smiled.

Chance put his arm behind his head, still flipping. "Litterbin's good and all, but nothing will beat a Scaredy Kat toon."

"If you say so, Chance." Bella giggled, for once she was actually relaxed and didn't feel at all threatened by the two tomkats sitting to each side to her. Chance finally settled on an old-fashioned horror movie about a vampire, the three watched it all night. Once the credits rolled around Bella was already asleep, Chance turned off the tv and got up going upstairs. He came back down with a blanket and pillow setting the pillow on one end of the couch. Jake got up and grabbed her shoulders carefully setting her down to not wake her up and Chance draped the blanket over her.

"It's not much, but at least she's not sleeping in an old car." Jake whispered, walking away with Chance.

"We'll have to find something for her tomorrow." Chance said and went upstairs, the following morning the guys woke up early and started cooking in the kitchen. Jake set the table while Chance was at the stove cooking up something delicious.

Bella rolled over on the couch sleeping comfortably, she slowly opened her eyes and sat up arching her back and stretching her arms. "So much better than a car cushion." She noticed the blanket draped over her and smiled to herself, folding it up and laid it across the back of the couch while setting the pillow in the computer chair. She sniffed the air, smelling something that was like a combination of fried eggs, milk and cinnamon. "French toast?"

"Hey there Bella, I was about to come and wake you." Jake smiled, standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did actually, thank you very much." She smiled, walking over to him. "Chance is cooking, I take it?"

Jake nodded, walking upstairs with her. "Yeah, usually we eat cereal for breakfast but you're our guest so we wanted to make it special."

"Morning, Bella." Chance smiled, seeing her sit down at the table with Jake. "You're just in time for the Furlong famous french toast." He spun the spatula in his hand like an expert, showing off a bit.

"I can't wait." Bella smiled sitting in her chair, Jake set out the syrup and butter as Chance put the finished french toast on a plated and they all picked out their servings. Bella took two slices while the guys each took four. She spread butter on her pieces and poured syrup on them, taking a bite and was surprised. "Wow, this is incredible."

Chance smiled proudly, eating after he poured syrup on his. "Thanks, it's a secret recipe passed down through generations." Jake smiled, eating as well. "And no, I won't tell you the secret."

Bella noticed Jake also spread butter on his french toast just like her, giggling to herself a bit. "Looks like we both like our french toast the same way, Jake."

"You spread your butter, too?" Jake asked, she nodded and they both laughed a bit.

Bella took another bite, then looked down sadly thinking about her mother. "This reminds me of when my mom would make french toast for me when she wasn't busy with teaching karate classes, she would make it just how I like it with the butter on both slices and syrup everywhere." Bella teared up a little but rubbed her eyes, clearing her throat trying to keep her composure.

"Did you mother teach you how to do karate when she was free?" Jake asked her, eating.

Bella shrugged. "Somewhat, but I didn't get far. The only moves I actually know are the armbar, a roundhouse kick, and how to disarm someone. And before that, all she put me through was stretching and endurance. That's how I was able to run all the way here and not feel winded."

"That definitely would explain it." Chance took another bite.

-

Far away in a large building called Pumadyne, Callie was there to do some business in the facility. It was mostly just a routine safety check since Manx was busy with some other things, most likely being golf. The check went off without a hitch, she smiled. "Thank you for allowing me entrance into your facility Dr. Green, I would say the building gets an A."

Dr. Green was a tan tomkat with black hair, smiling. "Thank you very much, Miss Briggs, I was happy to show you around."

Just then, there was a sudden power outage that spread throughout the building. "You thought you could keep me out of your precious building, did you?" A voice laughed. "I just picked up a little present I found in here, and with it, I will rule MegaKat City once and for all." The lights then came back on after flickering a bit, kats were panicking as a large tank was suddenly crashing through the walls of the facility. The kat inside was none other than the techno-terrorist Hard Drive.

"Not again." Dr. Green said, running for the phone and pressed the emergency call button for the enforcers. "I need Commander Feral, tell him to bring all the best enforcers he's got," Green said into the intercom on the phone. "And hurry."

The tank broke through all the walls until it was finally outside, Hard Drive laughed maniacally. He stopped when he saw the enforcers coming onto the scene. "You think you can stop me? Just try." He pressed a large button which shot a rocket, destroying three of the enforcer's tanks in the process. "Ooo, this will do nicely."

Feral stepped out of his cruiser, seeing Dr. Green running over. "Dr. Green, mind telling me what a giant tank is doing destroying my men?"

"It's an experimental super tank sir, able to withstand any kind of explosions and has a hyper cannon attached to it." Dr. Green explained. "If that cannon is shot off, the blast would reach MegaKat City and destroy it."

"Then we'll need to stop it first," Feral grabbed his walkie-talkie. "This is Feral. Bring me chopper backup, I want all weapons loose on this thing."

Callie was watching the battle from inside the building, she went around the corner of a hallway digging into her purse. "If Feral can't stop that thing, I know someone that can." She pulled out a triangular device, pressing the middle button.

-

Bella rinsed her plate off in the sink while the guys were still eating, she perked her ear up hearing a beeping sound. "What's that noise?"

Chance quickly finished eating and swallowed, taking a device out of his pocket. "What's the problem, Miss Briggs?"

"I'm down here at Pumadyne, Hard Drive hijacked a tank and from the looks of it is taking out Feral's army rather quickly. Feral can't seem to stop him no matter what." Callie said, continuing to watch the battle from her hiding spot. "I sure hope you can, Swat Kats."

"We're on our way." Chance got up and turned off the device, running downstairs.

Jake finished his food and followed. "Bella stay here and watch the garage, help any kats that come by." He ran down the stairs.

"Got it." Bella nodded, she went over to the window to see the jet take off once again. "Good luck."

I've already gotten my first two reviews and I'm glad you guys are liking it. More to come soon!


	5. Chapter 5

~The Training~

Hard Drive cackled evilly as he was able to easily plow through Feral's defenses, the rockets that shot from the choppers didn't help much either as they didn't cause any damage to the tank at all. Feral growled. "He's gone through my best men, can anyone even stop this menace?"

"If you needed help Feral, all you had to do was ask," TBone smirked, zooming over to Pumadyne with his buddy Razor behind him.

"If I can't stop this techno kat, I highly doubt you can," Feral said. "And for the last time, this is a private band."

"Yeah, we know." Razor rolled his eyes, then noticed the tank. "This tank must be made of super grade steel if Feral can't even dent it, I'll just have to do something about that."

-

Bella was sitting on the couch and watching a comedy show she found, laughing a little. "It's not Litterbin or Scaredy Kat, but it has its' charm."

"We interrupt this program for a special news bulletin." The news reporter Ann Gora said, Bella smiled and watched knowing what it was probably going to be about. "This is Ann Gora for Kat's Eye News on the scene at Pumadyne where Hard Drive has hijacked their powerful super tank and is now headed towards MegaKat City, the enforcers are unable to stop it, however."

Bella watched worriedly. "If they can't, I just hope Jake and Chance can."

-

Razor sorted through his missile inventory, finding one and pressed a button. "Here we go, scrambler missile deploy!" It shot out of the bomb bay and made a direct hit on the tank shocking it. "Bingo!"

"You thought it was that easy?" Hard Drive laughed, the cannon aimed upwards at them. Hard Drive pulled a lever to his left and the hyper cannon charged up and then released a great amount of blue energy.

"Crud, that tank must be insulated," TBone said, quickly dodging the beam. "Got any other bright ideas?"

"Just one, cement launchers deploy!" Razor pressed a button, gumming up the cannon. "Let's hope this works."

Hard Drive pulled the lever again, smirking. "Nice try Swat Kats, you can't stop me that-." An alarm went off in the tank. "What?" He looked at the cannon to see it gummed up and the tank was starting to break apart. "No!" He found a closeby telephone pole and ARCed to it, escaping just in time for the tank to blow up.

Everyone took cover while it exploded, when the smoke cleared the enforcers moved in to see that Hard Drive was gone. "Looks like Hard Drive got away, Commander." A soldier called out to him.

Feral growled. "Those meddling Swat Kats let him get away."

"The Swat Kats saved the city from being destroyed, Feral." Callie said, walking over to him. Feral couldn't help but murmur angrily to himself.

"And there you have it, MegaKat City is saved once again by the Swat Kats. But with Hard Drive on the run, there's no telling where he'll strike next, this is Ann Gora for Kat's Eye News." Ann said, going back to her van after getting her story.

-

Bella smiled, the tv was turned back to its' normal programming. "Those guys are so awesome."

A while later, Jake and Chance climbed up from the hatch to see her reading a car manual. "Hey Bella, what are you reading?" Chance smiled, walking over.

"Hey guys, I didn't hear you come back. I was reading a car manual I found in the garage," She explained, showing the cover. "It's a really good read, I can see why you guys bought it."

Jake smiled. "Hey we're gonna go out for a bit, do you need anything?"

"Actually, I do. Some hair dye, please," She said, the guys looked at her. "As nice as this place is I can't spend all day here, and I can't exactly go into the city without someone spotting me."

"Makes sense." Chance shrugged. "Alright, we'll be back."

The guys left and Bella got a little bored, she looked at the area where the hatch was and was debating whether or not to go into the hangar. "Well, they'll be gone for a while. I guess it wouldn't hurt." She opened the hatch and carefully climbed down shutting it above her, she noticed a small work table and went over to it looking at all the different tools and gadgets that were spread all over it. She avoided touching them for fear of breaking something, she noticed the two lockers to her right beside a large monitor and walked over to them to see some letters etched into them. "TB and R, huh. Must be their code names, but I don't even think I know their code names." The news reports she watched would always call them Swat Kats and not their individual names.

She opened the locker on the right, seeing a pair of helmets on the top shelf and suits hanging up on the bottom by a wire hangar. "Oh, so this is what they look like up close." She picked up the helmet, smiling. "That's so cool." Bella put it back carefully and picked up the suit, looking over it. "The detail on this is amazing, and it's so soft." She put the suit back and shut the locker, walking over to the runway to see the turbokat sitting there. "Wow, this thing is huge."

Jake and Chance had gotten back with a few bags, Jake had taken the bags upstairs. "Bella, we're back." Chance called out, not seeing her around. "Bella?"

"She's not up here," Jake called out, figuring where she would be. "I think I know where she is, come on."

Bella walked around the jet and found the panel for the engine near the front, opening it above her head and looked inside at all the different parts. "Wow, this thing has three engines?! It must be fast enough to achieve Mach three at this rate."

"Mach five, actually." Chance said, Bella yelped hitting her head on the panel and saw Chance and Jake quickly putting the panel down and closing it. "What are you doing down here, Bella."

She rubbed her head, walking over to them. "Jake Chance, I didn't realize you guys were back already." She laughed nervously, Chance folded his arms across his chest while Jake put his hands on his hips. She looked down sighing, feeling she was in trouble. "I'm sorry for coming into the hangar without you, I guess I just got kind of excited and wanted to see everything up close and personal. I'll be in the office, watching tv." She walked past them, avoiding their gaze. 'Great, now they probably think I can't be trusted down here. I guess it's understandable, I am a stranger after all.'

She walked towards the ladder, about to walk up the stairs when someone grabbed her hand, she turned around to see it was Chance. "We're not mad at you for coming down here if that's what you're thinking."

"You're not?" Bella said, confused.

"We get that you're curious, we just have so many dangerous weapons down here that we didn't want you to get hurt." He explained, giving her hand to Jake.

Jake took her hand, she walked over to him. "So please don't come down here without one of us until you know what's what, alright?" Bella nodded, feeling a big weight got lifted off of her. "Okay then, while we were out I got to thinking about how you said you don't know that much karate. So I'm going to train you so you can defend yourself whenever you decide to go out."

"Training? Me? By a Swat Kat?" Bella stammered a little, following him to a workout room. "This is probably the most exciting thing that has hap-." She noticed Jake looking at her strangely, she cleared her throat. "Sorry."

Jake let her hand go, standing by her. "Stand like me and do what I do, okay?"

"Alright." Bella took her stance, he corrected her feet a bit and she started doing the movements he was doing. He would have to correct her a few times, but she was doing well for the most part. It continued on for the rest of the day until night came around.

"We're done for the day you can rest," Jake said, Bella collapsed to her knees exhausted. She was sore all over, Jake smiled and took her hand helping her up. "You did pretty well for your first day, let's get something to eat."

Bella smiled walking with him to the ladder, but couldn't help but feel bad about something. "Thanks again for not yelling at me earlier, I didn't mean to impede on your privacy like that."

"Well, you did already break into our lot you know." Jake pointed out, she sighed.

"I know." She groaned as hey climbed up the ladder, going all the way to the top floor and into the kitchen where some lasagna was already made and being served by Chance. "This looks really good, another Furlong recipe?" She smiled, sitting down.

"Not this time, just plain lasagna." Chance smiled, everyone dug in. After dinner, Bella helped clean the dishes. "Thanks for the help, Bella."

"It's the least I can do." She smiled, soon the dishes were done and they sat on a drying rack next to the sink to dry.

Jake and Chance looked at each other, smiling and Chance covered her eyes. "We gotta show you something, but you gotta keep your eyes closed alright?"

"Umm, okay?" Bella said as Jake took her hand to lead her down the hall and into a room, she was confused and worried at the same time.

Soon enough Chance stopped which made her stop, she wanted to look around but couldn't. "Bella, we welcome you to your new room," Jake said as Chance removed his hands from her eyes and she looked around, she had a queen size air mattress in the corner with light blue sheets on it. The comforter had a white background with butterflies on it and two matching pillow shams, it was in the room they used as the arcade room. "We know it's not much and we weren't exactly sure what you liked, but we hope you-."

"I love it," Bella said, tearing happily and wiped her eyes. "Thank you, both of you." She couldn't help it and gave them a hug, they smiled hugging back.

"Let us know if you need anything," Jake said as he and Chance left the room, Bella smiled and walked over to the bed pulling back the covers and carefully laid down in it covering up.

It was extremely comfortable, she smiled to herself laying her head on the pillow. "I'll dye my hair in the morning, but for now I'm ready to sleep. Goodnight mom, goodnight dad. Goodnight Jake and Chance." She closed her eyes, falling asleep.

It looks like I'm starting to gain a few fans of my story, that's pretty cool. And thanks Youkai for the advice, I will try to be more descriptive and no costume just yet. I'm no James Enge, but I do like to write and plan on getting better.

I mean heck, there's some good Swat Kats fanfics on here too. My favorite is Swat Kats: Endgame and MegaKat Shield by Kanto the Slayer but the only problem is his last update was in 2010 so I'm like 'noooooo, I must find out what happens!" Seriously though, go read his stories.

This has been DoodleKatAnime~


	6. Chapter 6

~The Identity~

The following morning, Bella started the long process of dying her hair. It was going to take at least an hour to dye all of it, she followed the instructions and put her hair in plastic wrap smiling. "It'll be nice once this is done." She washed her hands and went to eat some cereal, looking around for the bowls. She opened another cabinet, finding the bowls on the top shelf. "You gotta be kidding." She grunted, trying to stretch her arm to reach it. "Almost."

"Here you go." Chance grabbed the bowl, giving to her. "I like what you did with your hair." He chuckled.

Bella giggled a bit, pouring herself some cereal. "It's the latest fashion trend." She grabbed the milk, pouring it into the bowl and put it away. She sat down at the table after grabbing a spoon, eating it. "Where's Jake?"

"He's tuning up the turbokat, he wanted me to check up on you." Chance explained, grabbing himself and Jake some yogurt.

"That's really sweet of him." Bella blushed a bit, eating. "And your jet's called the turbokat? I like it, gives it a tough name. I wanted to ask you about something, too."

Chance pulled off the lid to one of the yogurts, dipping his spoon in and took a bite. "Shoot."

"The TB and R on the lockers, do those stand for your names as the Swat Kats?" Bella asked, eating. "I ask because whenever the news comes on, it just says Swat Kats."

"The TB means TBone, and the R means Razor." He explained, eating more.

"Ohhh, so you're TBone?" She guessed, he nodded smiling. "Cool. And the air mattress you guys bought me is really comfortable, I slept like a baby last night."

Chance smiled. "That's good to hear," He threw his yogurt cup away, grabbing the other one and grabbed a clean spoon. "I'm gonna take this to Jake, come on down when your hair's done."

"I sure will." Bella smiled, finishing her cereal.

-

Chance made it over to the turbokat to see Jake wiping his forehead with a cloth, giving him the yogurt and spoon. "Hey bud, good timing. I think we're almost done, we just gotta grease up the pistons and fuel the turbokat." Jake smiled, pulling the lid back on the yogurt and took a bite eating. "Is Bella up yet?"

"She's been up for a while, she's dying her hair right now." Chance explained, going to the workbench to grab the grease and a special dabbing sponge. "I bet you can't wait to see what she looks like." He teased Jake.

Jake ate his yogurt. "Seeing how she picked the color, I'm gonna know exactly what she looks like." In a few bites, he was done, throwing the cup away in a nearby trashcan and put the spoon on the workbench. "Come on, let's get back to work."

Time flew by rather quickly as they worked, Bella walked over to them smiling. "Hey guys, how are the tune-ups coming along?"

"Not bad, we just got done fueling the turbokat and next we're going to reload our missiles," Jake explained, then saw her and was surprised. "Wow Bella, you look great."

Chance saw her as well, smiling. "That really is a good color for you."

"Thanks, I wasn't sure if it would be too light or too dark," Bella admitted, her hair was now a beautiful shade of brunette. "But I think I found the right shade, later on, can one of you take me into the city to buy some new clothes? I don't want to be seen with this on."

"Sure, we can all go. I gotta see if I can find a new fuse anyways." Jake said, looking at her. "Fuses are always broken before they arrive here, so we always have to go into the city to buy more."

"Great, is there something I can wear while we're out? The shoes are fine, but I at least need disguise clothes." Bella said.

"Hmm." Jake looked up and down at her, she looked away awkwardly. "Judging by your height, a pair of my clothes should be able to fit you. My room is up the stairs, the middle room on the right."

"Oh. Thanks, Jake." Bella smiled and walked away, she went up to his room and it was rather nice. His bed was a queen size like hers but his comforter was covered in army camouflage, she walked over to his closet and opened it seeing all kinds of clothes. "What would be the least conspicuous?" She looked around the closet for a good minute until she finally found something, pulling the outfit out and tried it on. Although she had to roll up the sleeves, tuck in the shirt and find a belt it was perfect. "They're gonna be really surprised when they see me."

Chance walked upstairs, looking for Bella. He was wearing blue jeans with a green polo shirt. "You ready to go? Jake's starting up the truck."

"I'm ready, how do I look?" Bella walked over to him, she was wearing Jake's light blue button-up collared shirt with grey jeans and a brown belt to keep the jeans from falling off. "It's a bit big, but I made it work."

Chance smiled, patting her shoulder. "I think it's the clothes, but you look like a female version of Jake."

"With a different fur color." Bella smiled as they went downstairs, she saw Jake scooting over in the seat as he saw them coming over. "Hey, Jake."

Jake was wearing blue jeans with a white shirt on and a red hoodie, he was a bit surprised, seeing her. "Wow, this is the second time I have been surprised by you. You look like a female me."

"That's what Chance said." She giggled, getting in from the driver's door and sat by him. "So what's the city like?"

"Most of the time it's quiet, but other times the psychos appear and want to take over everything." Chance said, getting in and shut the door. Everyone buckled up as they left, in a few short minutes they were at the city. It was really nice and they found the large strip mall, parking in the parking lot and everyone got out seeing kats walking around. "This strip mall is always bustling with kats, stay close to one of us or you'll get lost rather quickly."

"Alright." Bella nodded, they went into the clothing store and she started looking around at the shirts and pants. "These are nice." She looked at the price tag for the pants, putting them back when she saw the price. "Not anymore." She looked around a bit more, finally buying a few pairs of shirts, some shorts, and a nice red hat. The guys were kind enough to pay for her clothing, they left the store and she put her bags in the truck. Putting the hat on and pulled her hair through it like a ponytail. "There, now it's not always in my eyes."

"Great, wanna keep walking around?" Jake asked as she shut the door.

Bella smiled, nodding. "Let's go." The rest of the trip was fun, they all had soft pretzels in the food court and walked around all of the different stores. Bella then noticed a large arcade, walking over to the window. Jake and Chance followed, seeing her expression of delight and chuckling.

"Do you wanna play some games, Bella?" Chance asked.

"I do, yes." She went inside with them, looking around the arcade and it was amazing. "Whenever my parents were busy, I would always come to the arcade to wind down. It's one of my most favorite places to go." They played so many games there, Bella liked playing the skeeball machine because she was the best at it. With some careful rolling, she would get it into the ten thousand hole a few times. She turned in her tickets, getting herself a small red clapper since it was the only thing she can afford. "All my tickets for this? I guess it's kind of worth it." She put it in her pocket, heading to the entrance and looked into the arcade. "The guys must still be in there somewhere."

A man in a dark green trenchcoat was sitting on a park bench across the street, smoking a cigar and looking around in binoculars. He looked to be probably in his late 40s with dirty brown fur and his hair was neatly brushed to one side. "The most boring part of my job, but the most satisfying when the job is finished." He said to himself, scanning the area. "Looks like every she-kat here brought a date, this must be couples day or some- hello." He stopped scanning, seeing Bella standing at the side of the entrance to the arcade. "Standing by herself, nice figure and no date around. Looks like you found your next victim, Warren." He put his binoculars away, taking off his trenchcoat and throwing it away to reveal a security uniform and walked across the street while putting his cigar in a cigarette bin.

Bella waited, debating whether to go back inside or not. "I could call them, but they don't have phones on them."

"Are you by chance lost, young lady?" Warren asked Bella, walking over to her.

Bella turned around, seeing him. "I'm not officer, just waiting for my friends."

"If you want, we can always go back to my office and call for your friends on the intercom," Warren said, stepping closer. "It's no trouble at all."

Bella stepped backward, looking at him seriously. "I said no, take a hint or take a hike, you weirdo."

"That's not really a nice way to talk to a commanding officer like that." He said as she was backed up against a wall.

She was starting to panic, deciding whether to fight or run. "I will give you five seconds, and in those five seconds, you are going to either gonna walk away or be dead. Five."

"Like you really scare me," Warren said, reaching behind his back.

"Four." Bella was really scared, but she wasn't about to show it. "Three."

Warren pulled out a small switchblade, Bella stayed quiet. "Not so tough now, are ya?"

"No, but the two guys behind you are," Bella said, nodding towards them.

Warren turned around to see Jake and Chance, growling. "Take a hike, she's with us." Chance hissed, reaching to grab him.

"I don't think so." Warren grabbed Bella, holding her hostage with the switchblade at her neck. "If any of you come near me, the she-kat gets it."

"Guys!" Bella teared, struggling as she was pulled away. They had no choice but to stay away, but once far enough away Warren threw her into the back of his white windowless van and shut the back doors driving off as quick as he could.

Warren laughed, driving his van as Bella was in the back starting to sit up. "You called those guys tough? They're wimps." He said, then suddenly his rear bumper was rammed and he and Bella fell forward. "What the?" He looked out his rearview mirror, seeing a tow truck.

"Those wimps are about to kick your butt," Bella said as she carefully got up, jumping on him to try and make him swerve.

The van was starting to fishtail, Warren threw her off him and cut her left cheek in the process. "Get back there and shut up." She hit the right back door, landing on the lever and the door flew open. She had lost her hat when she fell on the door and it blew away.

"Chance, get closer," Jake said as he rolled down the window, starting to climb out of the truck.

"You're crazier than I am." Chance said, slamming his foot on the gas to keep up with the van.

Jake crawled onto the hood, seeing Bella on the bed of the van. "Bella!"

"Jake?" She groaned hearing his voice, getting up and gasped seeing him. "Jake!" Bella tried reaching for him, but Warren would try to shake the tow-truck off him and she clung to the other door to keep from falling out of the van.

"Still on me, huh? Well, how do you like this?" Warren turned onto a ramp to his right that had a construction zone sign blocking it off and barrelled right through it.

Chance kept on him. "Where does this idiot think he's going, the only thing down this ramp is-...Jake he's going to try to jump the gap!" He yelled out the window about the unfinished bridge.

Bella kept trying to reach for Jake, getting close and he reached for her but their distance was still about a foot away. "I can't reach!"

"You need to jump!" Jake told her, seeing the bridge coming up and opened his arms.

Bella took a few steps, about to jump but then Warren grabbed her hair pulling her back down and dropped his switchblade in the process leaving no one at the wheel. "If I'm going down, you're coming with me!"

Bella noticed the switchblade and grabbed it, pulling away from him. "No, I'm not!" In one swipe she had cut her hair to get out of his grasp then stabbed him in his right shin, getting up and jumped out of the van landing in Jake's arms as they fell onto the hood.

"Hang on!" Chance slammed on the brakes, starting to drift as the van drove off the bridge and combusted when it hit the ground. The tow truck screeched to a halt just inches from touching the ledge, he carefully drove away from the ledge and once safe he got out of the truck running over to the hood. "Are you guys alright?!"

Bella was shivering a bit, not wanting to let go of Jake. Jake held her and stroked her head, calming her down. "A little shaken, but we're good." He nodded, the enforcers drove up to the bridge and Feral got out of his cruiser, looking over the edge at the smoldering remains.

"Looks like our culprit met his end before we can nab him," Feral said, noticing the van. "Get this mess cleaned up, men." He told his soldiers, then looked at Jake and Chance. "Is everything alright over here, are there any injuries to report?" He was being polite due to noticing Bella shivering a bit.

"Just a cut, but it can be cleaned up," Jake told him, carefully sitting up and groaned from hurting his back a bit.

"You two saved a life today," Feral said, turning away from them. "The ashy remains down there belong to Warren Katson, known for his deeds of stalking she-kats and having his way with them before killing them. We've been after him for months and you two manage to take him down in one afternoon. It almost makes me want to let you back into the enforcers, almost."

Jake and Chance looked at each other. Without saying a word, they got in the truck and left. Once back home, Bella was in the bathroom cleaning up her cheek with some alcohol and winced a bit from the stinging. She put a large bandage pad on her cheek, checking her hair. It was now shoulder length instead of to her lower back. "I guess I can make this work."

"Bella, are you doing alright in there?" Chance asked, knocking on the door.

She opened the door, looking up at him. "Is my hair that bad?"

"Actually, I like the short hair. It suits you better." He said, trying to cheer her up. "Jake told me he wants to see you in the hangar when you come out."

She nodded, leaving the bathroom. "Thanks." Bella went into the hangar, walking down the small stairs and found him at a workbench. "Chance said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, give me your right hand," Jake said holding his hand out, Bella was a bit confused and gave him her hand. He slipped a special yellow bracelet onto her wrist, she examined it. "If you're ever in trouble again, this bracelet will broadcast an SOS signal to me by you pressing this off-yellow button." He explained, pointing to the button.

She smiled at the bracelet, but teared a little bit. "I'm sorry Jake, I shouldn't have left the arcade I should have stayed inside it. If I hadn't of asked you guys to take me to that dumb strip mall none of this-."

Jake wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "None of this is your fault, but now you can see this as a learning experience." She held him close as well, sniffling and nodded. "And your short hair really does look nice." She blushed a little from his compliment. "Are you ready to do some more training?"

"Yeah, let's do it. Once I change, though. Your clothes are comfortable and all, but are way too big on me." She let go of him and vice versa, once she was changed into a red button-up collared shirt and blue jean shorts, she came back to the hangar and they continued on with their training.

I am happy to say I have my first follower, welcome aboard JCraig5!~

I hope you all are enjoying this, it was a lot of fun to make. Car chases were always my favorite part of action movies because of the adrenaline you get while watching.

This has been DoodleKatAnime~


	7. Chapter 7

~The Course~

"Again," Jake told her, holding up his right hand to her.

"Hya!" Bella took her stance and punched his hand as hard as she could, though she didn't make him move at all.

"You're moving your arm too far back, an enemy can easily dodge that because they see it coming." He explained, moving her elbow to the same distance as her shoulder. "You have a better chance at making a hit like this, now try again." He raised his hand again.

She punched his hand, only this time she could actually feel the force from the hit. "Woah."

"You felt that, didn't you? That lets you know you did it right, now keep going." He told her, Bella kept punching his hand until she was tired and stopped. "You're getting better, tomorrow we'll work on kicks."

"Alright." She nodded, looking at her red knuckles and smiled to herself. She was thankful the guys were there to save her, but she needed to start sticking up for herself if she was ever going to get better.

Dinner consisted of spaghetti, which was fairly good, Chance comically slurped up a noodle making Bella giggle. "So how has the training been going, Bella?"

"Good actually, a bit more intense than what my mom taught me but I like it." She smiled, eating. "Jake's a good teacher."

Jake looked at her, smiling. "In that case, we'll have a run on the obstacle course tomorrow."

"You guys have an obstacle course?" Bella blinked, she hasn't yet seen one anywhere on the lot when she first got there.

They nodded. "You'll be surprised when you see it, if you can beat Jake at it we'll think of a prize for you." Chance explained. "But I warn you, he's pretty fast."

"I was in track in high school, so I think I can at least keep up with him." Bella said, eating.

"We'll see tomorrow morning." Chance said, yawning. "I'm ready to hit the hay, see you two tomorrow." He threw his paper plate away, putting his fork in the sink and walked away.

"Goodnight." Jake and Bella said in unison, they both ate quietly.

Bella finished her food and wiped her mouth with a napkin, throwing her plate away as well. She felt happy to be learning how to defend herself better, but also a bit guilty because he was taking time from his own work to help her. "Is it really okay for me to be taking you away from your job like this?"

"I don't mind, we don't get that many customers to begin with. So it's a nice change of pace." Jake said, throwing away his plate and put his fork in the sink as well. "Tell you what, I'll let you know when we're not gonna train. Okay?" He smiled at her.

"Okay." She smiled back. "I better get some rest too, if you're as fast as Chance says you are then I'm gonna need it. Goodnight, Jake."

"Goodnight." Jake went to sleep as well, the next day both were at the starting line of the obstacle course doing some stretches. Bella wore a dark purple tank top with gray army shorts and comfortable running shoes while Jake was in his usual workout attire, he looked over at her. "Are you sure you're up for this? It might be too difficult for a newbie like you."

"I think I can handle it." She stood up, stretching her arms.

"Alright you two, let's have a fun race. Here's what you have to do Bella, first you need to run over a set of hurdles. The next part is jumping over a few uneven platforms, after that you'll be climbing across some monkey bars, once on the ground you have to jump through some tires and climb up the side of a scrap hill in order to jump onto a rope and swing across the lake. The last obstacle is pole vaulting over another scrap pile and then it's a straight shot for the finish line." Chance explained as they went to the starting line. "Are you two ready?"

"Ready." Jake smirked, getting in the starting position.

Bella got in the starting position as well, a little nervous. "Ready."

"On your mark, get set." Chance said, Bella took a breath and got her game face on. "Go!" They both shot off like a bullet, going over the hurdles with ease. Next up came the uneven platforms they were a little tricky for Bella, but Jake was able to easily jump them and do some flips in the process.

'Show off.' Bella thought to herself, catching up with him but then saw the tall monkey bars and skidded to a stop. 'Oh no...' She didn't realize how really high they were, taking a step back.

"Come on Bella, you gotta keep going." Chance called out to her, just then Jake ran right by her and climbed up the ladder to start climbing across.

"I...I can't." She took another step back, hugging herself.

"What are you waiting for, Jake's already halfway done with the bars." Chance called out.

"I can't do it, alright?!" She yelled at him, looking away.

Jake made it to the end of the monkey bars, jumping down but stopped turning around to see Bella practically frozen in fear. "Bella?" He ran over. "What happened, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just pulled something is all. Let's keep going." She walked over and grabbed the rung to the ladder, looking up and quickly let go backing off.

Chance looked at the monkey bars, then at her. "Bella, are you afraid of heights?"

"What? That's stupid, why would you think that?" She laughed nervously, then sighed. "You caught me."

Jake looked at her. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't want to disappoint you." She said, looking at them. "You guys are amazing, you face down any monsters and villains the likes no kat has ever seen and always come out of it."

"That doesn't mean we don't get scared, too." Chance walked over. "We've had a lot of close calls in the past."

"But it doesn't stop us and it shouldn't stop you," Jake said, starting to climb the ladder. "We're getting through this obstacle course, together."

"What?!" Bella said, seeing him climb. "But I-."

Chance picked her up over his head, putting her on the ladder. "You can't hesitate, now get moving."

She slowly made it to the top, seeing Jake dangling on the bars and looking at her. "Okay, I'm up, now what."

"Easy, we just cross," Jake said. "I'm going to go backward while you go forwards, at no time are you allowed to look down."

"Easy for you to say." She carefully grabbed on and started moving the same time as him, she was getting really nervous and stopped.

"Come on Bella you got this, just keep looking at me okay?" Jake said, she looked at him and slowly started moving. "There we go, you said you ran track right? What else did you do in high school?" He asked, trying to get her mind off of how high they were as they moved.

"Well, at one high school I attended, I joined an archery club before it shut down. I wasn't the best at it but it was fun to try out, at another high school was when I tried out for track and started to like it. Since then, I've been to every track meet and we've even come home with a gold or silver during regionals." Bella said, continuing to move.

They were halfway through the monkey bars, Jake kept moving back. "Alright I have another question, what did you want to be when you grew up?"

"That's easy, I was going to take over mom's karate lessons when she retired." She said sadly, slowly coming to a stop. "But now I don't know what to do, I lost my family my home...sometimes I wonder if it's even worth sticking around after everything the world has thrown at me."

Jake climbed over to her, putting his right hand on her cheek. "Then you know what you have to do?" She shook her head, looking at him. "Keep your chin up and throw everything back, the world dealt all three of us a bad hand. But me and Chance changed our hands, and so can you."

"You're right." She nodded, wiping her misty eyes. "Let's keep going."

Jake smiled. "That's the spirit." They got to the end and he jumped down, looking up at her. "Now let go." She took a breath and gulped, letting go and he caught her putting her down. "Alright Bella, let's finish this."

"Right!" She darted off with him, jumping through the tires and was able to get past him and climbed up the pile.

"That's it, don't stop no matter what," Jake told her, right on her tail. She got to the top and jumped for the rope being able to swing across and landed doing a roll and kept going.

"Come on Bella, you got this!" Chance cheered, following them from a distance.

She grabbed the pole, digging it into the ground and let go vaulting over another pile. Landing on all fours she ran as fast as she could, Jake had caught up to her and they were neck and neck. It was very close, but Jake won in the end. Bella leaned on her knees, taking a few deep breaths. "Aw man, you were like a blurr."

"So were you, you must be one of the fastest she-kats I've ever known." Jake panted a bit, walking over to her. "Great job Bella, you have successfully completed the obstacle course."

She smiled happily, standing up. "Thanks. And thank you, for what you said back there. I do want to change my hand."

"Then what are we waiting for." Jake smiled, they all went into the hangar and she started working on her kicks with Jake. "Okay, you turn your hips like this. Lift your knee and then extend your leg, got it?" He showed her how to do a kick, kicking the air.

"I think so." Bella tried to follow his example but she almost lost her balance lifting her knee, Jake chuckled.

"Here, let me help." He moved her hips into position, lifting her leg to get balanced and extended it. "Like that."

"Ohhh, I think I got it now." She kicked the air, smiling when she got it right.

Chance smiled, watching. "At this rate Jake, she might become better than you."

"You think so?" Bella smiled but wondered something. "Who always wins when you two spar?"

"Why tell you when we can show you." Chance walked over and Bella quickly backed away.

Jake smirked, looking at him. "Are you ready to lose again?"

"I dunno, you tell me." Chance said and they began to spar with Bella cheering for them both, it was a rocky start to the day but Bella really felt her hand changing for the better.

I'm glad everyone is liking this series so far, it's a lot of fun to write. Now then, back to marathoning SWAT Kats. If I had to pick a favorite villain, I couldn't. they're all good in their own ways.

This has been DoodleKatAnime~


	8. Chapter 8

~The Rescue~

The next day Bella's legs were sore from the kicking practice so she was given the morning off, driving into town in the second tow truck and parked it in the parking lot next to a bowling alley and got out wearing some blue jeans with tan strapped sandals and a green hoodie with a gray shirt underneath. She was a little nervous to be on her own, but looked at her bracelet and smiled to herself. "You got this, Bella." She told herself, walking down the sidewalk. "Still can't believe their match ended in a tie."

Callie was walking down the same sidewalk, carrying a few papers inside a folder. "Okay Callie, you just gotta take these reports down to MegaKat Power." She told herself, not looking where she was going she bumped into Bella and dropped her folder on the ground.

"Sorry." They apologized to each other, Bella helped her pick up some of her papers until the wind took three of them away.

"I'll get them, ma'am." Bella ran after the papers, catching them all in the air before they were lost forever. "Here you go." She walked back over, handing over the papers.

"I don't know how I can thank you enough, miss." Callie smiled, putting the papers back in the folder. "I'm Calico Briggs, deputy mayor."

"Nice to meet you ma'am, I'm..." Bella started, then remembered she never came up with a fake name. After a bit of stress from choosing, she finally came up with one. "Bella Pawford."

"Very nice to meet you, Bella. Would you like to walk with me for a bit? I'm taking some papers to the power company, but the walk is boring if there's no one to talk to." Callie said, looking at her.

"I don't mind, I'm new to the city so I'm exploring anyways." Bella smiled, walking with her. "So how long have you been a deputy mayor, if it's alright for me to ask?"

Callie walked with her, thinking about it. "It's been a few terms, at least. I have to do a lot of different tasks that the mayor can't get to."

"I bet it's exciting to go around and see the sites, though." Bella smiled, walking with her.

"Sometimes, other times there are whackos trying to take over the city and hold me hostage." Callie said, but smiled. "But even so, I and the city are always saved by the Swat Kats."

"I've heard of the Swat Kats, though I've never officially met them myself," Bella admitted, although she does know Jake and Chance she's never seen them in disguise in person before. "I hear they're awesome."

"Very awesome." Callie smiled. "Their piloting skills and gadgets are incredible, I don't know how they do it, but they always come out on top."

"Sure sounds like it." Bella giggled, it was a little funny to hear someone else gushing about the Swat Kats as much as she did. She noticed they came upon a large building with gates around it, looking at the sign. "MegaKat Power Sub Station, is this it?"

"This is the place." Callie walked in with her and did her business, leaving with Bella. "At least that exchange wasn't too long." She checked her watch. "I'm gonna go on my lunch break, would you like to come with me?"

"I don't want to impose." Bella said politely.

"It's no imposition, I insist." Callie smiled, looking at her.

'Well, the guys don't expect me back until this afternoon. So, I guess I could take her up on her offer.' Bella thought to herself, nodding to Callie. "Okay, anywhere specific you want to go ma'am?"

"We can eat there." Callie walked over to an outdoor cafe, Bella followed and they both ordered some sandwiches. "So Bella, tell me about yourself. You said you were new to the city, right?"

Bella looked down, thinking. Then looked at her. "Yeah, I'm new. I got here a few days ago after my family passed away in a house fire, afterward I left my hometown and found the salvage yard on the outskirts of the city. The guys there took me in, and I've been staying there ever since."

"I'm so sorry for your loss, if there's anything I can do just let me know." Callie said, eating.

"I don't want you to go out of your way just for me, ma'am. It's fine." Bella smiled, eating.

"You can call me Callie, and I don't mind helping you out." She said. "At least you're staying with some good friends of mine, they tune up my car once a month."

Bella smiled. "They are a couple of sweethearts, don't tell them I said that though. I'll never hear the end of it from Chance." They both laughed.

-

On the outer limits of the city, a weaponized vehicle was swerving a bit and trying to stay on the road. "You need to go to driving school." A female robotic voice said, scowling at the driver.

"And you need to shut your yap." The driver said. "At least we finally got out of Hackle's dump again, and we got a new toy." He patted something that was hiding underneath a sheet.

They drove into the city, looking around. "Let's hit the nearest jewelry store, we can test our toy out there," Molly said, then noticed an outdoor cafe with only two kats sitting on the outside of it. "Wait Mac look, there's Briggs!"

"I see her, and it looks like she's talking with someone. Change of plans, Molly." Mac slammed on the gas, heading for the cafe.

-

Bella was just told the story of how Jake and Chance ended up in a salvage yard, looking down. "So that's what happened huh, that's completely unfair. They shouldn't have to take the fall for something that Feral guy did, isn't there anything you can do?"

"Unfortunately no, it's not under my jurisdiction," Callie said sadly.

Bella thought about it, then got an idea. "Is there any way I can get a job, and put half of my pay towards their debt?"

"Unfortunately, no." Callie simply said.

"Then can I get my own job working WITH them instead?" She asked.

Callie thought about it. "I don't see why not, I'm sure the salvage yard needs the workers. I'll talk to the mayor and get back to you on it."

"Thank you very much, Callie." Bella smiled, if this works out she would be able to pay for her own things and not have to worry about the guys using their money on her. She looked behind Callie, seeing a large car headed right for them. "Callie, run!" She got up and grabbed Callie's wrist, pulling her away just in time for the car to barrel over the table.

"You idiot, you missed her," Molly told him angrily, hitting him on the head with her gauntlet.

Mac growled. "Will ya stop nagging me?"

Molly got out of the car, looking at Briggs. "Hello again Briggs, time to pay what you owe."

"Is that a robot?" Bella blinked, seeing Molly.

Callie grabbed Bella's wrist, running for it. "No time to explain, Bella."

"That's cute, she wants to play hide and seek." Mac uncovered the sheet and pushed the device out of the car, it looked like a rotisserie but when he pressed a button it transformed into a giant metallic bird with sharp talons and a large wingspan.

"Okay you overgrown turkey, let's get Briggs." Molly got back in the car as the bird took off and went after the two she-kats.

Bella ran with Callie, seeing a tall building with a fire escape on the side. "We gotta get to a higher vantage point, come on." Bella helped Callie up the fire escape, they got to the top and she sighed relief seeing nothing. "Lost em." She then heard a caw, seeing a large metallic bird. "Or not." She dodged the bird's talons when it swooped down and Callie ran behind a vent and pressed a button on her communicator.

-

The guys were working on another car, exchanging tools to fix different parts of the engine. "I got this side ready to go, how's your side looking Jake?" Chance looked over at him, seeing him a bit distracted. "Jake!"

Jake shook his head, snapping out of it. "Huh? Yeah, my side's ready."

"Don't worry, bud. Bella's fine, you just need to relax." Chance said, knowing his friend well enough to know what he was upset about.

"I guess you're right, but still," Jake said, closing the hood. "Ever since the van chase, I can't help but worry."

Chance patted his back. "She's got this, you are training her after all."

"You're right Chance, I'm sure she's on her way back," Jake said, the customer took his car and left after paying them. He then heard the alarm go off. "Maybe I spoke too soon." They both ran into the hangar, pressing the button. "What is it, Miss Briggs?"

-

"The Metallikats are back, I'm stuck on the roof of a building and the she-kat I'm with is being attacked by a giant metal bird they brought with them." Callie explained, Bella was rolling and dodging out of the way of its' strikes.

She grabbed a pipe she found, whacking it in the head when it tried to eat her. "I'm not on the menu." Bella got pinned between its talons, using the pipe to block the full blow and moving her head to dodge its' pecks.

"You guys have to hurry." Callie said, seeing Bella pinned down.

-

"We're on our way." Chance said, they got their suits and headed out.

"Up there!" Molly pointed, seeing the bird's wings as they got out of the car. "I'll go inside, you climb outside."

"Don't tell me what to do, just take care of Briggs and the she-kat. Leave no witnesses." Mac said, shooting up a grappling hook and started climbing while Molly walked inside.

"Duh, course leave no witnesses," Molly said to herself, it was an old abandoned building that hasn't been used for the longest time and she started walking up the stairs.

Bella grunted, trying to push the talons off her but the pipe was starting to bend. "I can't do it, their too heavy!"

"Over here, ugly!" Callie threw a rock at the bird, getting its' attention and Bella kicked the talons off herself running out of sight. The bird came after her and she ran for it,

Bella ran next to Callie to the edge of the roof. "That's a long drop."

"We gotta jump across, we can make the gap." Bella said, then noticed one of the metallikats coming up the side of the roof they were on. "Change of plans, we're going inside."

"Whatever we do, we have to do it quick." Callie said, they ran for the door and got inside quickly slamming and locking it. "That should buy us some time."

Bella twitched her ear, hearing something below them. "But not a lot of time, let's go." They ran onto a floor, shutting the door to the stairwell.

"This is taking too long." Molly shot off a rocket, destroying a few flights and jumped up to the floor Callie and Bella were ongoing through the stairwell. "Oh Miss Briggs, come out come out wherever you are." She said in a sing-song tone, looking around. "I just wanna talk."

Bella and Callie were hiding underneath a desk, Bella looked at Callie. "What on earth did you do to make these kats wanna kill you, who are they?"

"Mac and Molly Mange, two gangsters that used to run a mob until they were arrested. When they were alive I denied their parole, they even tried bribing me and I still denied them. I heard they drowned after they escaped, but now they're back and after me to try and get even." Callie explained.

"That explains it." Bella said, she heard Molly was close and they both stayed quiet.

Molly looked around, scanning everywhere. "Where are you, you lowlife." Bella found an old pencil next to her, picking it up and peered over the desk to see Molly turned away so she threw the pencil down a long hallway causing the hallway to echo. "There you are!"

Molly chased the sound, Bella and Callie ran the opposite way to the stairs to find them destroyed. "Crap." Bella noticed Molly still in the other hallway, looking around. "What do we do?"

"Time to meet your maker, Briggs." Mac stood at the top of the flight of stairs seeing them, shooting at Callie and Bella pulled her back into the room in time. "Molly, get them!"

"What does it look like I'm trying to do!" Molly ran over shooting at them, Bella and Callie ran behind a corner.

Callie looked around worriedly, trying to figure out what to do. "We head to the top that bird's gonna get us, and we can't go down the stairs either."

Bella tried to stay calm and focus, seeing the fire escape. "Then we head down the same way we came up, come on." She ran over to the window, trying to turn the lever.

"Locked." She then kicked the lever, making the window pop open. "Unlocked."

-

"I'm detecting Callie's signal closeby," Razor said, examining the radar then noticed a shadow above them. "Huh?"

The bird tried attacking the turbokat, the jet dodged every lunge. "That thing looks like a metallic giant chicken." TBone said, seeing it.

Razor looked out the side of the jet, seeing Callie and Bella on the fire escape climbing down with the metallikats right above them. "Keep that thing busy, I'll go after the metallikats."

"Roger that, good buddy." TBone nodded, Razor jumped out the bomb bay with his delta pak.

"Come on, Callie." Bella opened a window on a lower floor, getting her inside.

"Oh no, you don't." Mac shot at them, the fire escape blew up causing the she-kats to fly back into the room and hit the wall.

"Oww." Bella rubbed her head, getting up and helped Callie up. "We gotta hide."

"I don't think so." Mac said, he and Molly busted through the window, landing in front of them. "End of the line for you."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." A voice said, Razor came in from the window and kicked over Molly standing on her.

"Razor!" Callie said happily, seeing him.

"You wretched Swat Kat, get off my wife!" Mac aimed his gun at Razor.

"Hya!" Bella kicked Mac into the wall next to the window.

Razor smiled, looking at Bella. "Woah, nice kick."

"Thanks." She smiled, Molly grabbed Razor's ankle and threw him down the hallway.

Callie and Bella ran over to him, helping him up. "Are you alright?" Callie asked. "She threw you like a bean bag."

"Heh, nothing I can't handle Miss Briggs." Razor smiled, there were two explosions and the building shook. "TBone, what's going on up there?" He asked through his comlink.

"The giant chicken has missiles, it's trying to destroy the building," TBone explained, using what he can to try and stop it. The bird cawed, flying at the turbokat and left a large scratch on one of the wings. "And it left a scratch, perfect."

"The building's gonna fall on us if we stay in here," Bella said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Razor said, there was another explosion and a piece of the building fell in front of them. "Time to go."

"One last shot at this." TBone pressed a button, launching the cement at the bird and it started clogging the bird's systems and set it on fire crashing towards the building. "Razor, get out of there!"

They made it to the bottom floor, seeing the exit. "Keep going!" Bella ran with Callie and Razor, Callie made it out first as the building was crumbling behind them.

"Not so fast, Swat Kat. You're finished." Mac said as he and Molly shot at them and they dodged, then were surprised when a piece of the building suddenly crushed Mac and Molly.

"Well, that was interesting!" Bella said as she ran, jumping over debris and Razor picked her up. "Razor, what are you-?"

"Keep going!" Razor threw her out the door as the building collapsed, she rolled across the street.

Bella got up quickly, looking at the fallen building. "RAZOR!"

"Oh no!" Callie gasped, both of them started looking around the debris.

TBone flew down and started looking as well. "Come on buddy, where are you?"

"Razor..." Bella looked down sadly not finding him anywhere, then perked her ears hearing coughing. She noticed some debris moving and a shield popped out with Razor underneath it, she took a big sigh of relief.

"There he is!" Callie said, running over and TBone ran over helping him up.

"Don't scare me like that, sureshot." TBone patted his back, Razor smiled and winced a bit. Bella saw a news van coming and quickly left, heading back to the garage while Callie got interviewed and the enforcers started cleaning up the mess.

The Swat Kats headed back and got out, taking off their helmets. "Are you sure you're feeling alright, Razor?" TBone asked, looking at him.

"A little sore and a few cuts, but I'm fine." Razor nodded, then suddenly got hugged tightly by Bella who was crying and he hugged her back. "Easy there Bella, I'm alright."

"I know you are." Bella wiped her eyes, still holding him. "But what would I do if I lost you or TBone? It would have been the second most horrible moment in my life, if I'm being honest you guys are like a second family to me now."

"And we're glad to have you with us, Bella." TBone smiled, Bella walked over and hugged TBone and he smiled hugging her tightly and picking her up then set her down.

She scratched the back of her head, smiling. "So I guess I should get used to the narrow escapes, huh."

"Around here, yeah." TBone nodded, rubbing her head. "But we'll always be here for you."

"And I'm thankful for that." Bella smiled, they had a group hug.

A close call for Razor, but he always makes it out in the end. I think I did the Metallikats' banter justice, but I don't know. Hopefully you all are still enjoying this despite the few mistakes, that I will fix...eventually.

This has been DoodleKatAnime~


	9. Chapter 9

~The Truth~

Bella stood in front of TBone, looking at him worriedly. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"What's wrong, you scared?" TBone smirked, getting in an attack position.

Bella got herself ready. "A little, I mean you're like a mountain compared to me."

"Come on Bella, you can do this. The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Razor said, watching.

"I've seen you two fight, and that kat does not fall," Bella told Razor, referring to TBone.

"Remember don't hesitate, find an opening," Razor said. "If his back touches the ground you win, but if yours touches the ground he wins. Get ready, go!"

Bella charged at TBone, going for a quick punch but he was able to block it and held her fist. She punched with her other fist but he grabbed as well, starting to push her back. She was skidding on the ground, trying to push back. "I can't push him, he's too heavy."

"Sounds like someone's already given up, Razor," TBone said to him, continuing to push.

"I guess she doesn't want to win, TBone." Razor shrugged, they were trying to fire her up. "And to think, one day she could probably be a Swat Kat."

Bella's ears perked up hearing him say that, she planted her feet grunting a bit and started pushing back. She pulled her fists away and slid beneath TBone's legs to get behind him and kicked his back, he staggered a bit but stayed up. "You better own up on that statement, Razor."

"That all depends on if you win or not." He told her, TBone charged at her and she dodged him. Bella kept dodging all of his moves, Bella's punches and kicks didn't hurt TBone at all so he was able to keep fighting.

Bella panted a bit, her endurance was starting to fade. ' _I'm using all of my energy just to try and phase this kat, but he's still coming_.' She continued to dodge, trying everything she could to knock him down. ' _At this rate, I'm gonna tire out before he's down_.'

"It's over." TBone used a gentle palm thrust on her chest, knocking her a few feet away and she landed on her back.

Razor walked over to Bella who was panting a bit and held out his hand to her. "Not bad."

Bella took his hand, getting up. "Thanks, I guess."

"Let me tell you a little secret, the easiest way to take large kats down is to use their weight against them. Like this." Razor ran over and grabbed TBone who was distracted, flipping TBone over his head and he landed on his back.

"Woah." She said, clapping.

Razor smiled proudly bowing as TBone got up. "And the easiest way to take little kats down is to do this." TBone pinned Razor in an armbar.

"Oh yeah? Well, two can play this game." Razor said as they started roughhousing, Bella laughed a bit as she watched them. Their brotherly bond was really sweet, she could tell they were having fun and she decided to let them be and took a walk around the yard.

Bella kicked a rock as she walked, the yard was probably about as big as two football fields. She recalled back to earlier that day when she thought she lost Razor to the collapsing building, sighing sadly. "If I hadn't convinced Callie to go up that fire escape, then maybe the bird wouldn't have chased us and tried to destroy the building." She punched a scrap pile, leaving a tiny dent.

"It's my fault he got hurt, I hesitated." She teared, sitting down. She wasn't sure how to feel, mad, upset or even happy of the result of earlier. "If I as a Swat Kat I could have shot a missile at them to take them down, but the Swat Kats fly and I'm scared of heights." She sighed, getting up and leaned on a smaller scrap pile. The pile moved a bit, causing an old motorcycle to fall off the top of it and land next to her making her jump. "What the?!" Bella examined the motorcycle, shocked. "Woah, it's an old enforcer motorcycle."

"Bella?" Chance called out, walking around. "You around here?"

"I'm right here, Chance." Bella said seeing him, wiping her eyes.

"Are you alright? It looked like you were crying." Chance said, she shook her head lying to him. "Come on Bella, if you need to vent then vent. It's best to get it out of your system."

He had a point, she sighed. "Ever since earlier, I can't help but blame myself for Jake almost losing his life. Like if I had done something different, would the same result happen? Or if I had never gone into the city, Callie wouldn't have been attacked by those robots."

"The metallikats would have attacked Callie either way whether you were there or not, but because of you, her life was saved." Chance told her.

"That's true." Bella nodded, but looked at her bracelet sadly. "But if I had used my bracelet the minute they tried to run us over, you guys would have been there sooner."

"Either way, we're all still here." He walked over, hugging her.

"Yeah." She hugged back, it was like hugging a teddy bear. "Oh, I found an old motorcycle I want to try and fix up." She let go, going over to the piece of scrap and picked it up on one side. "It's a little heavy, though."

Chance looked it over. "Hmm, yeah with a little tweaking this baby could be ridden again." He helped her carry it to the garage and they started working on the engine, it was very old but they were able to get it to start. "And maybe we could even turbocharge this."

"Oh no, Jake warned me about your turbocharging tactics." She said, working. It was rather quiet, so she decided to try and start a conversation. "So...what made you decide to become the Swat Kats in the first place?"

Chance stopped, looking at her. "We were blamed for something that wasn't our fault and forced to work here, so we decided to-."

"Change your hand?" Bella said, looking at him.

Chance chuckled. "You catch on quick."

"I have two friends to thank for that." She smiled, adjusting a few things on the underside. "So before I came around, what were your missions like?"

"Danger at every turn, evil villains, saving the city." He explained, turning a bolt. "I lost count on how many we've been on."

Bella smiled at him, leaning forward and putting her hands on her cheeks. "I'd love to hear about them."

"Well then, do I have some stories for you." Chance said, he started telling her about all the missions they went on. From saving a few kats from an evil jester to saving the city from being mutated. Chance was having fun telling the stories and Bella was having fun listening to them, Jake had come up from the hangar after working out and listened in from the doorway of the office. "So after we were able to get the turbokat up to speed, I released a sonic boom on Shard and he cracked like an egg. Razor finished him off and he went back to prison."

"Wow." Bella smiled. "I can't decide which one is my favorite, you guys are just incredible."

Chance noticed Jake at the doorway behind Bella, so he decided to tease her a bit. "If anyone's more incredible, Jake is."

"I guess so, he's so smart and sweet. You are too Chance, but there's just something about him. He can calculate things quicker than any kat I've ever seen, his gadgets look amazing and he's so hands-." She blushed, clearing her throat. "Handy at using any kind of weapon he finds."

Chance chuckled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a crush on him."

"What?! Me?! Pfft, in your dreams." She stammered, blushing. "Having a crush is like eating ice cream, you like it and keep licking but eventually the ice cream goes away. Or something like that analogy."

"I liked the analogy," Jake said, Bella turned around and gasped then glared at Chance who was laughing.

"Chance, that wasn't funny," Bella told him, walking over to him and punching his arm.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Chance laughed, calming down. "Bella found a motorcycle in the yard, we could use another pair of hands to fix it up."

"I'd be glad to help." Jake smiled, all three worked on it throughout the afternoon. Bella stayed quiet while she worked, she knew Chance was just having fun but telling your feelings to a friend with your crush behind you is one of the most embarrassing things a she-kat can go through. "Bella, can you hand me a socket wrench?"

"Sure." She gave him the socket wrench, trying to think of what the motorcycle would look like. "Maybe we can give it a fresh coat of paint, like light blue or maybe orange."

"Not a bad idea," Jake said, they worked well into the night and he wiped the grease off his paws. "Well the engine's completely fixed, we can work on the frame tomorrow Bella." He noticed she was asleep with her head on the wheel and smiled putting her on his back and went upstairs with Chance behind him. "You really didn't have to go that far, Chance."

"It was all in good fun, and besides you like her too." Chance said.

Jake blushed a bit, knowing Chance was right. "We need to keep MegaKat City safe, we can't get distracted." He laid Bella in her bed, covering her up. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

They both left the room, Bella heard what he said and a tear ran down her cheek knowing very well that he was right. ' _I can't let my feelings get ahead of their job, I gotta stay focused_.' She was finally able to fall asleep.

Another chapter is done, I hope everyone's having a good day/night. I've decided this story will be 20 chapters long, so buckle up and get ready!

This has been DoodleKatAnime~


	10. Chapter 10

~The Awkwardness~

Jake yawned tiredly, waking up the next morning and went into the kitchen to get some water and drank it trying to wake up. He noticed Chance coming into the kitchen and smiled. "Morning, Chance."

"Morning." Chance yawned, getting a bowl for his cereal. "Are there any parts we need to order for the garage?"

"I just woke up, I haven't had a chance to look at the inventory list yet," Jake explained, drinking his water. He noticed Bella hasn't come out of her room yet. "Odd, usually Bella's out around the same time we are."

"She must still be tired after last night, we did work almost all night on that motorcycle." Chance said, eating his cereal. Jake nodded, looking at his water. Having Bella around changed him, he became a great teacher and a good friend to someone that has had the worst experience of her life. He saw she was trying to make herself better, smiling to himself.

"What's that smile about?" Chance smirked, seeing Jake's face.

"It's nothing, bud." Jake finished his water, putting his glass in the sink. "I'm gonna go check the inventory list." He walked by the patio, then saw a blur outside out of the corner of his eye looking out the glass door. "Looks like someone else decided to sneak into the yard, come on." He ran out onto the patio with Chance, vaulting over the railing and ran in the direction of the blur.

-

Bella was in her workout attire, jumping up the ladder to the monkey bars and started swinging across. "Don't look down, just don't look down." She told herself, at the end, she jumped down doing a backflip and landed running for the tires and jumping through them as quick as she could. The guys hid behind a scrap pile after realizing the blur was her and watched, Bella jumped up another pile as quick as she could and swung across the lake doing a roll as she landed. She kept running and grabbed the pole, vaulting herself over the last pile and made a beeline straight for the finish line and skidded to a stop when she passed it and leaned on her knees. She stopped her stopwatch that she was carrying with her, checking the time. "Dammit, still not fast enough." She tied the tape back across the finish line, it had at least five knots in it now and was barely hanging on.

"Looks like she's been at this for a while," Jake said, noticing the tape.

Chance looked at well, seeing her exhausted. "If she keeps going, she'll blow out like an engine."

"I better eat something before I blow out like an engine." She told herself, walking then laughed a bit. "I'm starting to sound like Chance." The guys chuckled quietly and she looked around, thinking she heard something. "I must be hearing things." She ate some cereal on the patio, her muscles ached but she wasn't going to let it bother her.

The guys had snuck back into the garage, watching tv in the office. "From the looks of it, she must be trying to get fast enough to beat you." Chance suggested, looking at Jake.

Jake shrugged. "Maybe."

A few minutes later, Bella came down in her regular work attire to continue fixing her motorcycle. "Morning, guys."

"Morning." They said, seeing her.

"Running some laps this morning?" Chance asked, smiling.

Bella looked at him. "So it was you guys I heard."

"Guilty as charged." Jake chuckled, Bella smiled working on the outer layer of the motorcycle. "Need any help with that?"

"Maybe, it still needs a glass shield and a pocket for next to the seat above the wheel well." Bella said, working.

"Alright, let me check the inventory." Jake checked the list that hung on the wall, going through their supplies and jotted down a few things putting it into the computer. He then walked over and helped her with a few things, it was perfect. A sealed basket on each side of the seat, adjustable foot stand and short enough for her to get on.

Bella smiled, wiping her forehead with her sleeve. "Now it just needs some paint and glass and it's perfect, I think I decided on a color for it too. Cherry red."

"Not a bad color." Chance said, they all took the motorcycle into the hangar so as not to get anything else painted and the guys started spraypainting it while Bella watched since spraypainting wasn't her greatest strong suit. "One more coat and we should be done."

"Awesome." Bella smiled, she watched them paint and when she and Jake looked at each other they looked away. "I'm gonna go up top and watch some tv while it dries."

"Alright." They nodded, she left the boys to their painting and sat on the couch.

Bella flipped through the channels, seeing a few movie trailers but nothing worth seeing. She growled a bit, putting the remote down. "Dammit Bella, get your mind off it. It's not worth jeopardizing his duty over." She then heard the phone, going over and picked it up making up a greeting. "Jake and Chance's salvage yard, this is Bella how can I help you? Oh hi, Callie. Okay, so what did he say? Really? That's incredible, I can't wait to tell the guys. Again thank you so much." She hung up, punching the air. "I did it!" She decided she would keep it a surprise, continuing to watch tv and saw a sappy soap opera which pretty much explained her dilemma.

"Roger, I love you but can't be with you. You're an alien cop, you have a duty to uphold." Tammy said, looking at her lover who was green and had six tentacles.

"It doesn't matter, no matter where I go our love will expand across galaxies and keep me safe," Roger said, kissing her.

Bella stuck out her tongue, changing the channel. "Ugh, soap operas." She had a sandwich in the kitchen when lunch came around, looking out the window and sighed. "I guess I can go check on the motorcycle." She went into the hangar, smiling when she saw it. "Wow, the guys did a great job."

"Thanks." Jake smiled, walking over.

She jumped a little, seeing him. "Jake you scared me, where's Chance?"

"He's picking up lunch right now," Jake explained, looking at her.

'Okay _Bella just talk to him about it, just like Chance said it's best to get it out of your system_.' She thought to herself, then took a breath looking at him. "Jake, I wanted to talk about last night."

"I do, too." Jake admitted, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't realize what you guys were talking about until it was too late, and I didn't want to scare you."

"Well, I appreciate the concern." She said, twirling a piece of hair in her finger. "But seriously, I think...well...I wanted to say." Bella was having a tough time coming out with it, she looked at him unable to say it. "When my motorcycle is done, can you teach me how to ride it?"

"Of course," He smiled, he always had the sweetest smile.

Bella smiled. "I'm gonna go upstairs and watch some tv, let me know when it's completely done okay?"

"Alright, I will." Jake nodded, watching her leave and sat down. "That was weird,"

Bella sat on the couch, thinking. "What do I do, now things are probably gonna be worse between us. Agh, why couldn't I just tell him and get it over with!"

"Tell who what?" Chance walked over with some food for him and Jake, seeing her.

"Chance!" She jumped a bit, seeing him. "Nothing, I was just talking to myself."

He looked at her red face. "Your face looks like it got sunburnt, what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong, why would anything be wrong?" She stammered, blushing.

He blinked, not believing her. "Riiiiiight, I'm going to the hangar." He went into the hangar, Bella groaned from being frustrated and fell onto the couch on her face.

"Jake, is something going on? Bella's acting weird." Chance said, walking over to him.

Jake noticed Chance, shrugging. "Honestly, I have no idea."

"Well, whatever happened at least it's done and over with." Chance said, eating with Jake.

"Yeah," Jake ate, soon the glass came in and the guys installed it. "There we go, it's perfect."

Bella was called down and she sat on her new motorcycle, smiling happily. "This is awesome, thanks for all your help guys. Wait, I don't have a helmet."

"Hmm." Chance looked through a box of junk, finding a fairly old helmet that didn't look scratched and gave it to her. "Here."

Bella examined the old red helmet, putting it on. "Well, it fits." She buckled it, turning on the engine. "It sounds amazing." She smiled, hearing it purr like a kitten. "Now let's see, the throttle is on the right I think."

"Wait a minute Bella, don't twist-!" Chance warned her, Bella twisted the throttle and it shot off knocking her over and the motorcycle fell over a few feet in front of her.

Bella got up with Chance's help, Jake grabbed the motorcycle walking it back over to her. "Well, it has a kick, that's for sure."

"You can't just take it out, you need to gradually speed up and balance," Jake told her, it was a long afternoon of trying to go at least in a straight line and she kept falling over but got a bit farther each time. What happened earlier went into the back of her and Jake's minds, their current objective now was getting Bella to learn to ride.

"At least I'm learning." Bella smiled, enjoying her time with them.

We are now at the halfway point, things are going to start to get interesting from here on out.

This has been DoodleKatAnime~


	11. Chapter 11

~The Mourning~

The following week had been nothing but motorcycle training at the yard, Bella constantly fell over causing many different road rashes everywhere on her arms. It was hard but she didn't want to give up, she had let what happened a week ago slip into the back of her mind. Bella hung out in the bomb bay while the turbokat zoomed to the canyon and once there, she got out feeling a little dizzy. "Even though I couldn't look down, that was still terrifying." She tried standing, falling to her knees.

Razor jumped out and helped her up, chuckling. "TBone sometimes goes a little crazy with the flying."

"Clearly," Bella said, looking at him as TBone dropped the cyclotron and her motorcycle.

"I heard that you two," TBone said through the comlink, closing the bomb bay and flew off to get ready.

Bella giggled, she examined the cyclotron and smiled. "Wow, so this is the cyclotron."

"Yup, it's one of the best vehicles we ever made. Next to the turbokat, of course." Razor got on, using his right heel to put the kickstand up.

Bella got on her motorcycle, starting it along with his and the engines were loud. "So where are we-." She saw him point to his helmet. "Oh!" She took off her helmet and pushed a button inside it, putting it back on. Razor had made a comlink inside her helmet to help with training. "So where are we going?"

"Just follow me and stay close, if you fall over just pick yourself back up," Razor told her, making his engine roar. "Now let's go." He shot off.

"Okay, I can do this." Bella kicked up her kickstand and leaned forward as she accelerated and tried to catch up with him when she got her first paycheck she bought herself a leather jacket to help protect against getting any more road rash. She was able to stay behind him, swerving a little.

"Alright we got some hills coming up, take it slow around them and speed up when you straighten out like at the yard," Razor told her, she nodded worriedly and followed him around the hills trying to do what he was doing and made it through. "Good job Bella now comes the tricky part. We're moving into evasive maneuvers, TBone drop the bombs."

"Bombs?!" Bella gasped.

"You got it, bombs away. Pun intended." TBone dropped a few flare bombs in their path, Bella swerved around them with a little difficulty while Razor passed by them with ease.

"That didn't seem too bad." Bella smiled, catching up to Razor again. "What's next?"

"We're headed downhill into the canyon, it'll be a confined space so you'll have to be careful with your steering. Follow me and ride your brakes." He told her, Bella nodded and carefully followed trying not to fall over. Looking at the large stone columns above her made her feel a little claustrophobic but it didn't bother Razor any, she took a breath trying to relax and went over a tiny bump managing to stay up.

"I don't like the looks of this canyon, Razor." She said, following.

Razor had no worries, smiling. "You've done well this far, let's see if you can go the extra mile." He sped off far ahead of her, getting out of the crevasse.

"Wait a minute!" Bella tried to catch up but completely lost him. "Razor? Razor, where are you?" She noticed a pile of rocks falling in front of her and she gasped quickly swerving out of the way, continuing to go down the crevasse. She figured they were testing her and smiled. "Is that your best shot?" She heard the thunder crack as some dark clouds started rolling in, making it rain heavily. "Apparently not." She went around every turn she found, trying to get out of it and finally found a hill going to the top of it getting out of the crevasse and looked around. "Guys the weather's turned bad, let's head home."

"Roger that," TBone said, the turbokat flew over her and she came to a stop, letting the sky claw grab her motorcycle and pull her and her vehicle up into the bomb bay. Once the doors closed, she carefully got onto the hull and sat down.

Razor had already been picked up and was in his seat. "You comfy down there?"

"About as comfy as I can get, and you guys weren't really gonna leave me all alone down there were you," Bella said, looking up even though she couldn't see them.

"We were thinking about it," TBone smirked, flying off.

"Very funny." She said, hanging on. Once back in the hangar she got herself and her motorcycle out, taking off her helmet and wrung out her hair. "I got completely soaked." She took off her jacket to reveal the many bandages from the road rashes she had, hanging it over a folding chair to hang dry, and least the cut on her cheek completely healed. "At least I did a whole lot better than I did at the beginning of the week."

"I'll say, your balance has improved and so has your turns," Razor said, taking off his helmet and mask to wring it out. He also shook his tail to get some excess water off.

TBone did the same, looking at her. "But you still got a long way to go before your half as good as us."

"Ain't that the truth." She said, walking away. "I'm gonna go change, see you guys upstairs." Bella threw her wet clothes into the dryer upstairs and put on her green shirt and blue jeans heading down into the office after drying her hair, turning on the tv.

"This is Havana Brown from the Purrsia News Network coming to you live from the previous destination of the Postskratch residence, just a week ago a series of unfortunate events have claimed the lives of David Emily and Bella Postskratch." The tv said as Bella looked down sadly, the guys came up and sat next to her. "For those of you who don't know, David Postskratch was a chief pilot of the police force and well known for taking down the most vicious thugs and thieves this and every other town has ever seen. When the explosion was investigated, firefighters have narrowed it down to an exploded radiator due to the metal shrapnel found at the scene."

"What?! It was a bomb, you idiots!" Bella teared, looking at the tv.

Jake and Chance looked at each other, continuing to watch. "At this time, we give a moment of silence for the brave hero and his family that were tragically lost to us," Havana said as everything became quiet and pictures of Bella's dad and family showed on the screen, Bella walked over to the screen and put her hand on it remembering the good times. She put her other hand on her eyes, trying to hide her face that started to sob. The guys walked over and surrounded her in a group hug to try and comfort her, she sniffled hugging both of them.

After a while, she wiped her eyes and blew her nose. "I need to go to Purrsia, maybe...just maybe I can find out exactly what happened and have some closure. But I don't know what's waiting for me there, can I count on you guys to be there with me?"

"Always." The guys nodded, she smiled a bit hugging them again. Though it wasn't safe to fly while the storm was going on, so they would have to wait it out.

Bella had herself some vanilla wafers for a snack, watching anything that was on tv. She smiled a little, remembering when her mom made banana pudding whenever she got good grades at school and for Thanksgiving and Christmas. "How are you doing?" Jake asked, looking at her as he sat down on the couch.

"I'm fine, I guess. Not really, I'm terrified if I'm being honest." She took a bite of the wafer, looking at him. "What if I find out something horrible? What if whoever took down my dad comes to take me down?"

Jake rubbed her head. "We got your back Bella, and you're stronger than you know. Whatever you find, we'll help you get through it."

"Right." She nodded, finishing off her wafer. "Then once this storm is over, we think of a plan and then it's off to Purrsia."

Looks like the trio are off to Purrsia, this will be some interesting vacation. And to answer your question Youkai Jake knows keeping the city safe comes first and Bella doesn't want to risk distracting him knowing how important his job is.

Anyways, this has been DoodleKatAnime~


End file.
